Not So Emotionless After All
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu and Taruto decide to prove that Pai does have emotions- and things go nuts. R&R please!


**Not So Emotionless After All**

"OI! TARUTO!"

"WHAT!?" Taruto yelled in response to Kisshu.

"Come in for a minute, I've got a plan," Kisshu said.

Taruto sighed and came into Kisshu's room. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"Let's try to see if we can get Pai to show emotion," Kisshu said. "He's acting like a robot."

"Oh, come on," Taruto said. "The world nearly ended the last time Pai laughed."

"I was more thinking of scaring him than making him laugh," Kisshu commented.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Taruto said. "So what's your plan?"

"Pink paint," Kisshu said, smirking. "I noticed that he shudders every time he sees Ichigo; I think he's got a phobia of pink."

"So we're going to paint his room?" Taruto asked.

"No, we're just going to dump a can of pink paint over his head," Kisshu said. Taruto smirked too, and Kisshu summoned a can of pink paint.

He had to hide it quickly, though, as Pai came in and asked, "Why aren't you ready yet? We have an attack today, remember?"

The two younger Cyniclons groaned, and Kisshu put his boots on, then followed Pai and Taruto as they teleported to a spot downtown. When Pai wasn't looking, Kisshu summoned the can of pink paint, and watched as Pai sent out a Chimera Anima. It started wreaking havoc, and fifteen minutes later, the Mews ran up. Ichigo did her usual motto thing, and the Mews started fighting the Chimera. Just as they demolished it, Kisshu and Taruto nodded to each other, Kisshu dumped all the pink paint over Pai, causing him to shriek loudly.

The Mews looked up as Kisshu and Taruto started laughing, and Pai screamed, "What the hell was that for?"

"It's pink," Kisshu said, snickering.

Pai looked at the paint all over him, and screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see that pink is EVIL? I'll DIE! YAAAAAAAAAH!"

Taruto and Kisshu hi-fived each other as Pai continued screaming about how horrible and evil pink was.

"Well, that worked," Kisshu said, satisfied. "Hey, let's go play with the Mews!"

"Okay!" Taruto said. The Mews had already left, so he and Kisshu teleported to Café Mew Mew.

They found the Mews having a meeting with Ryou and Keiichiro, and Ichigo sighed when they came in. "Let me guess, Pai's still freaking out and you wanted to get away before he decides to kill you," she said wearily.

"That about sums it up," Kisshu said. "The experiment we were doing was to see if we could get Pai to show emotion, and it worked!"

"Why is Pai afraid of the color pink?" Ryou asked.

"He's a lunatic, that's why," Taruto said. "I'm hungry, I think I'll go see what's in the kitchen."

"If you eat too much sugar I'll murder you," Kisshu said warningly.

"Mmph," Taruto said grouchily, and headed off.

"Why would you murder Taruto simply for eating too much sugar?" Keiichiro asked.

Surprisingly, Pudding answered, saying, "Cyniclons can't eat too much sugar, because it's a drug, na no da. Taru-Taru's sugar highs are dangerous, but luckily Pudding knows how to fix that."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?" Kisshu shouted.

"Pudding told Taru-Taru to tell you," Pudding said, puzzled.

Kisshu stormed into the kitchen, and a minute later, Taruto went flying out the door. Kisshu came back out of the kitchen, and said, "Excuse me while I chain Taruto to his bedroom wall." Then he grabbed a somewhat dazed Taruto and teleported off.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Lettuce commented. "I didn't know sugar was a drug to Cyniclons."

"Could we use that against them?" Ryou asked.

"We'll all die if we get them high on sugar," Ichigo said. "Pudding told me what Taruto's like on sugar high; Kisshu and Pai on sugar high as well as Taruto would be worse than fighting ten Chimera Animas."

"Okay, never mind," Ryou sighed.

Suddenly Kisshu teleported back in, and said, "That's done."

"Why did you come back?" Ryou asked grouchily.

"Pai wants my head on a platter," Kisshu said dryly. "Luckily he's currently too busy trying to get the pink paint out of his hair to do anything, so I figured I'd come back here."

"Kisshu, why do you do this stuff?" Ichigo asked.

"I like pranking people, but I noticed that Pai's been acting more and more robotic lately, and decided to see if I could get him to show emotion," Kisshu replied. "Apparently the only emotions he's capable of showing are anger and fear."

"Was he always like that?" Mint asked.

Kisshu sat down in a chair, and sighed. "No, he wasn't," he said softly. "When we were younger, Pai acted more like me. But since the mission started, he's becoming less and less like the guy I knew growing up. He's more like a mindless drone now, and I blame that on Deep Blue. If Deep Blue hadn't showed up, and convinced our real leader that we could take over Earth so our people would survive, I doubt Pai would be a mindless drone. And I'd still have my best friend."

"Deep Blue isn't your real leader?" Ryou asked.

"No," Kisshu said disgustedly. "About a month before the battle started, he started speaking to Hideki-sama and the Council, claiming he was a god who wanted to help us reclaim our rightful home. Half the Council disagreed with his plan, but they were overruled by Hideki-sama, and that's when they started planning the Earth recovery mission. Four or five years ago, they would have sent a group of adult warriors here, but that was before me. I took the title of the best warrior on the planet when I was ten, and therefore, it was decided that even though I was underage, they would send me to take over Earth alone. And it made sense; I'm the best warrior in the history of my people."

"Then why do the Mews beat you every time you attack?" Ryou asked skeptically.

"Because, _Ryou, _I love Ichigo far too much to kill her, and I know she'd hate me for eternity if I killed her teammates and left her and Pudding alive," Kisshu said evenly. "And I'd only leave Pudding alive because killing children, Cyniclon or otherwise, is cause to get the death penalty on my planet. If I wanted the Mews dead for real, they would have been dead a long time ago, along with you and Keiichiro."

The Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro were speechless, until Ichigo asked, "Kisshu, why do you love me?"

"I love you because you're not an over-obsessed fangirl who spends all her time thinking up ways to make me yours," Kisshu said. "And because you're really cute and spunky- just like a kitten. I found it nice to find someone who didn't worship the ground I walk on, and I decided I'd try to get you to fall in love with me, even though you had someone else at the time. I knew from the start that you were special."

Ichigo smiled happily. "You're special too," she said.

Kisshu looked at her, shocked, but then they heard teleportation. To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Pai; it was a boy Kisshu's age with dark blue hair and green eyes. Kisshu got over his surprise quickly, and said, "Let me guess, you went too far and they exiled you."

"NO, I just came for a rematch," the boy said. "I hear you're getting soft. Can't even kill a bunch of girls?"

Kisshu shrugged. "I was going easy on them," he said. "I doubt you'll win this match. Remember last time? I beat you in 3.5 minutes."

"I've gotten better," the boy snarled.

"Wow, you actually started training?" Kisshu asked, smirking. "I notice it took you getting kicked out of the academy for you to realize that training was important."

"Quit laughing at me and fight already!" the boy yelled.

"Hand-to-hand or weapons?" Kisshu asked, standing up.

"Hand-to-hand; I know your weapons' ability," the boy said. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?" Kisshu asked.

"Whoever wins gets the red-head," the boy said.

"You'd better hope you lose; you wouldn't be able to handle her," Kisshu said. "Although watching Ichigo annihilate you would be really fun."

"Kisshu, why do I have to be the prize here?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I'm going to win, so Kino won't get a chance on you," Kisshu said. "But if I lose, you can kill him; he's evil."

"Mmph," Ichigo said grouchily, and sat back. Then she noticed Ryou looking thoughtful, and said, "Ryou, if you sabotage Kisshu, you'll die after Kino, got it?"

Ryou took one look at Ichigo's cat fangs, and said quickly, "Yes, got it."

"Everything settled?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"Then let's get started," Kisshu said, looking at Kino. Kino lunged at Kisshu, who lunged forward as well, pulling his fist back. Kino noticed, and blocked Kisshu's punch- only to have Kisshu kick his feet out from under him. He got up quickly, and attempted to punch Kisshu. Kisshu caught the punch with one hand and flipped Kino to the ground. "Is that the best you've got?" Kisshu asked. "Seriously, I thought when you said you'd gotten better that you meant better, not worse."

Kino snarled and got up. Kisshu smirked and said, "My turn." He moved forward in a blur, and punched Kino with so much force he slammed into the far wall. Then as Kino was recovering, Kisshu walked over, and started beating Kino up. "I don't really understand why you can't leave me alone, but I'd recommend you stop asking me for rematches," Kisshu said calmly. He wasn't even out of breath as he continued, "It was this way when we first met, too, you know. I'm totally sick of you trying to make my life a misery, and if you keep it up, I will kill you. I'd suggest going home, before you try my patience any further."

"Slight problem with that idea; I used a portal to get here, not a ship," Kino said. "I guess you're stuck with me."

"No he's not, we have a portal machine," Ichigo said. Kino glared at her, and Kisshu hit him over the head, knocking him out. "Where is the portal machine?" Kisshu asked.

"In the basement, I'll get it," Lettuce said. She got up and left.

"Thanks for winning, Kisshu," Ichigo said. "You were right about Kino being no match for you. And now I don't have to waste energy killing him!"

Kisshu laughed as Lettuce came back and handed Kisshu a machine that looked like a projector. "How does this work?" Kisshu asked.

"You type in where you want to go and press the green button," Lettuce said.

Kisshu smirked and typed in, 'Council Room, Cyniclonia', and pressed the green button, then threw Kino into the portal that opened up. The portal closed up soon after, and Kisshu said, "Thanks, that was helpful."

"Sure," Lettuce said. "I'm surprised we haven't seen Pai yet, by the way."

"He's probably still trying to get the paint off," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, can I spend the night at your house?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Let's go!"

Kisshu smiled and took her hand, then teleported to her room.

**Another crazy one-shot, but I hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
